Forgotten Unity 2/Chapter 4
Trickery By My next destination was nothing like the last. This land was desolate, a cold, barren wasteland with stalagmite spires, rising to the dusty clouded sky. Wind howled around me, kicking up dust that lay dormant on the gray, rocky surface. This whole place screamed dead. "Can you tell me what this land makes you think?" Igne asked, again from afar, as only a voice. "This place...it's all dead...there's no life...that's what I think about it." I answered him. I figured that I might as well play along with his game...until I find a way to outsmart him... "Yes...I agree, Nick...it does remind me of death...tell me, what comes to mind when you think of..a death of someone close..." Instantly, I knew what he meant. "You piece of sh*t! You want me to think about when you killed Megan! How sick are you?!" "Aheheheh...well done, Nick. I thought I could get you to do it. A horrible scene would have unfolded before your eyes if you did...but, since you didn't, I guess you are free to go. Take this portal." Igne finished as a blue portal opened in front of me. I tried to walk to it, but I was frozen to the spot I was standing in. I tried moving my arms, my hands, nothing. I was really frozen. "Having trouble...?" Igne asked. I could not talk either. "Ah, I get it..." he started as the portal closed. "You want to see Megan die in a recreation of our car accident...gotta say, that's awfully surprising of you..." I tried to show my discontent with his lies, but, not only was I still frozen, an unbelieveably powerful force gently titled my head back and forth, as if I was nodding "Yes"... "So be it!" Igne called out. I heard a car coming from the distance, as well as a truck heading in the direction of the sound... That fateful night was to be played out, in this barren wasteland, right before my eyes. • • • Megan returned to her room through the heart-shaped shadow. As she began to sit down on her bed, another Volcanite entered her room through the wall that led out to the Chandelier Hall. "Miss, Master Igne would like you to come down to his Throne Chamber. You know where it is, yes?" "Yes...I think I do." Megan replied. "Just for a refresher," the Volcanite started, "take the stairs at the end of the Chandelier Hall. I'm certain you've taken that path before though..." "Oh yes, yes I have." Megan realized what the Volcanite was talking about. As the servant left, Megan followed him, down the hall, and down the stairs. "I present to you," the Volcanite began, "Miss-" "Alright, cut the grand entrance. I know who she is." Igne commanded his servant. Without hesitation, the Volcanite stopped and stood up straight, like a statue. "Ah, sorry about that. How are things in the Skylight Tower?" Igne asks Megan, as if he just wanted to start a casual conversation. "Cut the conversation." Megan began coldly. "What do you want?" "Someone seems a little harsh today...but very well. I called you down here to show you something. I found Nick." Instantly, Megan looked as though she was much more interested. "You did?!" "Yes, come, I'll take you to my Surveillance Chamber to see him." Igne said, getting up from his throne. Quickly, Volcanites came to place objects so the shadow leading to the Surveillance Chamber could be formed. The shadow was in the shape of Nick's head. "If he just found Nick...why is his surveillance room's shadow the shape of Nick's head..." Megan thought to herself. Igne took her hand and walked her through. "See, look on the big screen." Igne said, pointing to the center display. "He's in that barren wasteland. I can get him if you want." Megan instantly nodded. "As you wish. But first, what does he appear to be doing?" Igne asks, looking on as if he does not know as well... • • • As the truck and the car with Megan and Igne (or at least copies of Megan and Igne) inside drew closer, the force that nodded my head before suddenly moved my whole body. Though I couldn't feel it as much as if I was in control, I definitely noticed the force molding my body into various stances. It appeared as though it was making me look like I was...enjoying the scene about to unfold... • • • Megan watched with confusion. She had noticed that what was about to unfold was a controlled car crash, but couldn't make out what Nick was doing, as he moved into all kinds of poses. • • • Then, the force stopped, and I was forced to watch, in frozen horror, the event that killed Megan. I tried to look away, tried to close my eyes, but I could not. As the two vehicles collided, I saw Igne flung out of the driver's side, flopping out onto the dirt. He slowly looked up, alive. But Megan...as I knew...she wasn't so lucky... To make matters worse, the force took hold of me again, and suddenly I was nodding again. My hands, they were clapping...I was applauding the event... • • • Megan noticed that the controlled car crash was a recreation of hers, as she rode with Igne that one night. And Nick applauding the deadly end...well, that was all she needed to see... Nick did not love her after all. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Forgotten Unity